Perfect Tempo
by Isaki-chan
Summary: This ship is over my powers.
1. Chapter 1

"Perfect tempo"

characters: Sona, Karthus, Mordekaser, Olaf, Yorick, Miss Fortune, Hecarim, Thresh, Kalista

Chapter I

"This is... This is definitely something different. I never thought I`ll be doing this with my pals... Hah... Very strong... Hah...!" Sona cheers herself with the cold beer can

holding it with both hands and contemplating in silence. The other band members were already on their way to sink in the mood. She was happy to see everybody having a good time.

SOmetimes they argue a lot, but when they are on stage they are gods.

"Mhm." Mordekaiser pats her back worrying about her wellbeing even if he can reads her mind as undead.

"Whats she said?" Olaf growls rubbing his cowboy hat tormenting by the alcohol.

She giggles a little at Olaf finding him manly relaxing on the comfortable leather one man chair.

"Agony, ecstasy, peace." Karthus was mumbling while the succulence of beer run through his dead organs weting the floor. "Every passing has a ugly side... that you must accept."

He finishes his royal speach half exhausted and dead.

"Karthus-sama!" Sona`s inner voice gasps as she gets up as fast as she could and comes near fainted singer. Even if she knew he was dead, she always cared for him and the other

members of the Pentakill.

Ignoring the reveling dying scene, Olaf continued his own flow. "Graggy Ice is music to my soul... If I have to remind you about someone." He pokes Morde even if the metal

suit wont feel a thing.

"Your sickness... sustains me."

"Bro!"

"What about Tresh?"

"I thought he was your friend, bro."

"Yeah, he is."

"Cmon man... tell me more." Olaf tries to get more from salty Morde who seems to hate talking when he`s drunk.

"Dude..." Morde sighs drinking more.

"He`s a support." Yorik passively low voice popped up as a stone. "Same as Sona."

Sona chuckled at Yorik voice from behind trying to hold as much as she could.

"Oh... I see... Wait! Did I hear something?" His iceborn fine ears twicth letting go of the hat on his back. "Did Sona make a sound...? I mean with her voice... You know..."

"Dayum." Sona`s inner voice bursts in danger.

"Eh...? You didn`t know she can actually talk?" Morde rubs his metallic helmet not impressed.

"Yeah. She can talk like all of us, but she stopped talking for a firm reason." Yorik voice was painful for Sona to not make her chuckle again. Now she`s holding her mouth with

both hands feeling short tears of laughing at the end of her eyes.

"Please stop it, Yorik...!" Her guiding inner was cheering up.

"Heh." Morde knew that Only he and Karthus can read her mind since they were undeads, so Yorik can`t get mad at her unspoken words. So he sighed and continued the splash beer

enjoying his barely tummy size. "Hail graggy us, guys!"

"Hail." Men repeated after him, as Sona was still cheering up with her unfinished can.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

"Yo, Sona. How do you deal with Morde?" Hecarim talks behind the arcade helmet with a cheering tone.

"Oh... Hi, Hecachin." She chuckles mutely at his pink unicorn suit. "Morde-dono is fun to be around. Even if he looks always grumpy, he and the other members of the band are doing pretty good job." She smiles letting him read her mind. Firstly she rejected their lack of personal space since undeads could read her mind, but then it was all good. Since she couldnt interaction too much with her and not so many understand sign language, human kind left her behind. Only Katarina cheers her up after every concert with Pentakill. Wondering why.

The blue haired chuckled at her own thoughts as Hecarim knew she was thinking about crazy Katarina after the shows. "No wories, Sona. Humans are weak, get hurt, bleed and die, while We are eternal. Muhahaha."

"Thanks Hecachin." She turns to him and claps hands with him.

"Hey, Heca. Stop talking by yourself. You disturb me from leveling up." Miss Fortune tched while playing her favorite shooting game. She never spoke to Sona even if they were in the same team. Planing to defeat the Final Boss.

Meanwhile

Thresh and Kalista are paired up in the same circumstance.

"Blood Moon... they said." His hallow half ironic voice echoes in the shady room.

"Yeah. Stop complaining to me. There can be no justice. Only tragedy to share this mask with you, Thresh." She frowns at him.

"Dont be so..." dramatic.

"Shut up!" She disliked to hear him talking, so she grabbed her patterned spear. "Lets see how many spears you can endure!"

"Eh? Dont grin at me..." with that mask.

"Shut up!" She starts tossing spears at him.

"Hey. I didnt agree with this theme." He gets mad at this point, but shows only a contemplating gaze.

"Die!" She yells in anger coming closer ripping her spears.

"Ah, the sweet tones of misery." He open arms feeling nothing when her spears passes his ghost body. "Dont need to be so mad..." at me.

"Oh, shut up!" She growls giving up while crossing her arms and leaving her spears in him.


	3. Special Chapter

Chapter special

Zilean and the duo ionian ninjas gathered at Tresh and Kalista fight.

"ohoho... You two dont fight." The old floating time keeper chuckles.

"Dont mix in my business!" Kalista growls moving her attention to the new comers.

"We were sent here by your spider queen." Akali lifts her Blood Moon mask on top of her head.

"... Elise-dono?" Kalista tilts head.

"Yes. Me and Shen were set to join you and Thresh. Same goes for Zilean-sama." The female ninja explains everything straight, as Shen felt somehow left behind since she didnt use any honorific for him.

"Still... I hate this chain warden..." Kalista crosses arms frowning at Tresh.

"You two are kind of similar. Same goes for me and Shen." Akali chuckled at the first part, but she never saw anything that could grow between her and Shen. Though in her mind, Tresh and Kalista were meant for each other.

"Oh, please..." Thresh lifts bone shoulders taking a break.

"You better watch your own business, Akali-san!" Kalista rages at the two ninjas, though Shen was silent all the time, playing the background crowd.

"Ohoho... Please dont fight, youth men." Zilean coughs folding his arms under long customed sleeves.

"Dont interfere, Zil!" Kalista was really mad and starts fight with everybody if necessary, but her grateful argue didnt last as much as she wanted, because Elise popped up from the nearest by spider web and took her beautiful human form.

"Why hello there!" Elise smiles to everybody showing her pretty Blood Moon dress.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter III

"Well well well... What do we have here" The chain warden with a torturing tone while he walked slowly with his saw and lantern towards Sona`s way.

"...?!" She didn`t have time to think about anything.

Thresh came closer and grabbed her waist in a unusual sort of aggressive way, pulling the mute woman closer to him then moved a finger to her mouth, gently holding her chin and making her raise half head so she could stare him intro his green hallow eyes.

"Apologize me for doing this, but i cant stand knowing that you dont fell well, allow me to take you to Kennen's hospital. " said the chain warden as he tries to pick up Sona in a bride like carry.

"No!" Her inner voice replayed with anger and disgust trying to get away from the tricky reaper.

"Well..." He starts a sinister laugh.

She was holding her arms together over her generous chest feeling the chill down her spine. Since she was mute she begged that the undead tormented man will read his hidden thoughts. "Please leave me alone."

As he walked to her with his soulless laugh he added. " ...begging death to leave your soul alone, my dear." His lantern was now floating in front of her face showing the lost souls in.

"Go away!" Her inner was screaming to stay alive, but the fear of loosing her mind in the degenerated terror. "please go away...!" She closes her eyes to not see his lantern for a moment.

He chuckled and put down his lantern as he smiled with a terrifying look on his face "Your time is coming and when it will I shall be there to hold your soul."

She shakes head gently moving her twin tails and her hands crosses in x. "As long as I am breathing, my music will keep me alive."

"You soul will gather to me in the very end." he said in the death horrific echo.

She covers her mouth hiding a frightening scream. Just staring into his hallow eyes makes her legs shake under her long blue dress. "Why are you here? Do I look ready to leave my life?" She steps back feeling the death smoke covering her.

He chuckled hooking her and pulling her closer as the green soulless warden. "Why do you keep holding into life so much?"

"...?!"

"Its just a big lie. Come to me, I`m the truth that lies after life." He added keeping his death laugh just like Karthus.

She takes her chords playing her healing song ignoring his death sentence. Though his hook was clinging on her ragged now dress. "You cant scare me anymore, Tresh-sama." She chuckles down. "I know your links with my band members and this is what Pentakill sings about." From behind Tresh Karthus came cheer her up. "Happy Harrowing, Sona."

"Good prank, Karthus-sama. Where is everybody?" She smiles at both while in the green shadow isles green fog Mordekaiser big shadow grew more visible near Yorik tall hat.

A/N: Special thanks to Darius and Yume for giving me more ideas through roleplay.


End file.
